


Those That Are Left Behind [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Amputee Dain, Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Dwarves, Dáin Ironfoot Appreciation Society, Dáin is a nice guy even when he's hurting and...ooh...feel it right in your heart. Ouch, Ficlet, Gen, Kid!Dáin, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, dain2k15, post Battle of Azanulbizar, reference to canonical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Death is harder on those who are left behind."<br/>- Robert La Fosse</p><p>Story written by poplitealqueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those That Are Left Behind [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Those That Are Left Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255779) by [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen). 



Cover Art by [rainglazed](http://rainglazed.tumblr.com/post/120375769370/project-love-up-fic-writers-may-2-those-that)

 

Music:

"Hope on Fire" by Vienna Teng, from Warm Strangers

 

Length:

13 minutes, 54 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 13 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Those%20That%20Are%20Left%20Behind%20by%20Poplitealqueen.mp3)

Zip File Download, via the Audiofic Archive (MP3, 13.6 MB):

[Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/492015082111.zip)

 


End file.
